


(Podfic) Love Is for Children

by Eleke



Series: [Podfics] Alexander Pierce Should Have Died Slower [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Kink, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleke/pseuds/Eleke
Summary: [Podfic version]Bucky understands how the game works. He can't understand why it makes Steve cry.But Natasha and the other Avengers are there to help.





	(Podfic) Love Is for Children

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790728) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



This is my first podcast, so please let me know if there's anything I can do differently to make it better. I had a blast reading it, and hope to do more in the future! And thanks especially to Lauralot, who graciously let me give this a shot. This series is probably my favorite in the Captain America fandom, and I hope I could do it justice. 

Mediafire link: <http://www.mediafire.com/file/e1u2duy3atshqa4/Love_is_for_Children_mp3.mp3>

 


End file.
